


I Love Yu(gyeom)

by miratuck



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, АУ, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: В детстве Югём и БэмБэм познакомились в поле и мгновенно подружились. Но что, если один из них, возможно, влюблён в другого?Да, банально.И теперь они - повзрослевшие друзья с бушующими гормонами, Югём смотрит на Бэма сверху вниз, и... кажется, у них проблема.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 1





	I Love Yu(gyeom)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love Yu(gyeom) - yugbam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444314) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Это была ранняя весна. Югём любил весну. Он наслаждался этими моментами, когда лежал в поле одуванчиков, позволяя тёплым лучам солнца греть его тело. Колыхающиеся из-за лёгкого ветерка одуванчики задевали его лицо. Он смотрел на небо. Голубое, безоблачное и невероятно красивое небо. В такие дни он мог ни о чём думать. Ни о чём не говорить. Всё, что занимало его мысли — восхитительный запах цветов, наполнявший лёгкие мальчика, приятное тепло солнца и потрясающее небо над головой.

Внезапно что-то заставило его обернуться, как будто бы ему кто-то приказал это сделать. Югём услышал тихий шелест травы и резко перевёл свой взгляд туда, откуда донёсся звук. Недалеко от себя он увидел бродящего мальчика небольшого роста, примерно его возраста. У него были довольно длинные и худые ноги, да и всё остальное тело, если честно, было худым. Почему он думает, что это выглядит… очаровательно? Югём пялился на незнакомца безо всякой причины, пока тот не посмотрел на него в ответ, и он отметил, что у мальчика было изящное, почти детское, лицо.

Югёму потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что мальчик шёл прямиком к нему. Это вырвало его из своих мыслей и заставило начать паниковать. Его сердцебиение учащалось с каждым шагом, сокращающим расстояние между ними, пока мальчик, наконец, не присел на корточки рядом с ним, сложив руки на коленях. Его глаза изучали Югёма. И теперь Югём смог рассмотреть его лицо ближе, и он решил, что это было самое милое лицо, которое ему доводилось когда-либо увидеть.

— Как тебя зовут? — Югём едва расслышал вопрос сквозь свои затуманенные мысли, пытаясь отвести взгляд от мальчика, склоняющегося над ним.

— Я… Эээ… Меня зовут Ким Югём… — он справился с эмоциями, но затем посмотрел в глаза всё ещё незнакомого человека и утонул в них. ‘Почему я веду себя так?’ — задавался вопросом Югём.

Мальчик улыбнулся ему, заставляя сердце Югёма застучать ещё быстрее и отправляя бабочек куда-то вниз живота. — Я — Конпимук Бувакуль.

Югём моргнул пару раз, смотря на него, обдумывая как же он сможет произнести это.

— О, просто зови меня БэмБэм, — усмехнулся он. Затем на его лице появилась самая милая, идеальная и ослепляющая улыбка, которую когда-либо видел Югём.

Он просто улыбался, и это буквально заставляло всего Югёма дрожать изнутри, ему хотелось завизжать сильнее, чем фанат BTS, когда тот встретил одного из мемберов впервые. БэмБэм протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и у Югёма получилось сделать это, не пялившись при этом на него слишком много.

И это положило начало крепкой дружбе между двумя четырнадцатилетними мальчиками, которую они пронесли сквозь года. Банально, не правда ли? Но не привыкайте к такому сюжету, потому что всё изменится чертовски скоро.

Сейчас им обоим девятнадцать, почти двадцать лет, и они ближе, чем когда-либо. Но, как и полагается подросткам, гормоны и сексуальные фантазии всё портили. И Югём был тому идеальным примером.

Почему? Просто с тех пор, как они оба начали танцевать (они были в одной группе), БэмБэм стал носить узкие джинсы и свободные футболки, так что Югём постоянно пялился на его задницу.

Он наблюдал как из-за пота футболка прилипала к груди БэмБэма. И каждый раз, когда парень жадно пил, капли воды стекали по подбородку и попадали на его шею и грудь, исчезая под футболкой, заставляя Югёма чувствовать смущающее, чертовски _сильное_ желание быть одной из этих капель.

Он не мог быть тем парнем, который восхищался его задницей или его телом, он был просто… его _лучшим_ другом. Но, если честно, Югём часто думал об этом с тех пор, как они встретились.

Но почему-то сегодня всё стало ещё хуже.

БэмБэм был в коротком топе, который просто свисал с его груди, когда она вздымалась, и, наверное, в самых узких джинсах из всех, что Югём видел на нём. Он выглядел настолько горячо, что если бы Югём был более слабовольным, он бы перестал сопротивляться и сделал бы всё что угодно ради этой задницы. Но он не был. И он не мог. Потому что это глупо. Из-за таких мыслей его можно было бы назвать глупцом. Верно.

Но сегодня что-то просто… просто ощущалось по-другому. Это было что-то, на что Югём не мог закрыть глаза. Он, конечно, не считал себя натуралом, все эти мысли о БэмБэме… Но, казалось, всё происходит специально, и парень пытался добиться какой-то цели. _Но он ведь не мог, не так ли?_ Кроме того, он уже сказал, что влюблён в какую-то девушку. Он говорил о ней слишком много.

С другой стороны, не эта проблема сейчас занимала мысли Югёма. В настоящее время его проблема заключалась в том, что после практики он остался наедине с БэмБэмом. Расстояние между ними было не больше дюйма, и единственное, что сдерживало Югёма — его прижатая к стене рука.

Он смотрел на Бэма — растрепанные, влажные волосы, порозовевшие щёки после тренировки, грудь вздымалась из-за тяжелого дыхания. Только Югём решил отойти и извиниться, как вдруг…

БэмБэм усмехнулся.

Боже, в груди Югёма всё сжимается, когда он видит, как Бэм, уставший и взмокший, улыбается ему. Если бы только на нём не было футболки…

— О чём ты думаешь? — неожиданно спросил он, не прекращая ухмыляться.

— Эмм… что? — Югём моргнул, не сразу поняв внезапный вопрос.

— Ты слышал меня. Что прямо сейчас в твоей голове? — БэмБэм повторил, немного повысив голос.

Югём сглотнул. Он знал, что Бэм поймёт, если он соврёт, но если он скажет правду… кто знает, что случится с их дружбой? Он решил смолчать и позволить другу догадаться. Это же БэмБэм, он поймёт.

БэмБэм опустил взгляд. ‘Погодите-ка, он смотрит на мою промежность?!’ — запаниковал Югём.

— Мне кажется, что это неприлично, но я не могу сказать из-за того ли это, что я под тобой, или из-за чего-то другого, — его голос стал более низким и откровенно дразнящим.

Югём тоже перевёл взгляд вниз и… _Ох, черт_. Вот почему он смотрел на его пах. У него встал. Югём покраснел и внезапно почувствовал сильную слабость в руках. Он поднял взгляд и нервно сглотнул, на что БэмБэм лишь вздохнул.

— Я дам тебе выбор: я наблюдаю, как ты дрочишь себе в общаге или же отсасываю тебе здесь и сейчас. Даю тебе тридцать секунд, чтобы выбрать, иначе я оставлю тебя здесь в таком виде. — Он выглядел немного раздражённым, но Югём мог поклясться, что заметил на себе его голодный взгляд.

Оба варианта казались неплохими, но первый звучал скучно. Конечно, он выберет второй из-за своей давней влюблённости.

— Отсоси мне, — быстро сказал он, понимая как странно это звучит. Но слова уже были произнесены.

БэмБэм слегка улыбнулся, но это было совсем не похоже на улыбку невинного и милого парня. Скорее это была _‘я заставлю тебя кончить так сильно, что ты забудешь своё имя’_ улыбка. Это заставило Югёма содрогнуться.

Югём не успел осознать то, что произошло дальше, но он помнил, как его схватили за руку и толкнули к стене. Он понял, что Бэм поменял их местами и опустился на колени — его лицо было напротив стояка Югёма, когда он расстегнул джинсы. Он одновременно выглядел готовым взять его член в рот и чертовски невинным — головокружительное зрелище.

Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли; единственное, что вернуло его в реальный мир — ощущение горячих губ на головке члена, и это сводило Югёма с ума, он практически дрожал, слабо застонав. Югём запустил руки в волосы БэмБэма, когда тот, как котёнок, провёл языком по уретре, заставляя его простонать, вероятно, миллион раз. Он облизал губы и очень медленно вобрал член глубже, наслаждаясь пронзительными стонами младшего. Он продолжал насаживаться, пока не уткнулся носом в пах Югёма, затем выпустил член изо рта и резко вобрал его полностью под хныканье и стоны парня. Бэм повторял это движение снова и снова, постоянно облизывая своим языком член мембера, наблюдая как Югём выстанывает его имя и извивается под ним с удовлетворённым взглядом.

У Бэма заняло совсем немного времени, чтобы свести Югёма с ума, и через некоторое время он слышал только громкие ‘БэмБэм’ и ‘Ох, блять’. Бэм совершил ещё несколько движений, и это заставило стать Югёма громче, слегка оттягивая волосы БэмБэма, и извиваться ещё сильнее; старший знал, что он почти на пределе.

Бэм выпустил его член изо рта с удовлетворённым чпоком и оставил рот открытым, проглатывая сперму. Югём издал своего рода писк, едва Бэм проглотил всё и облизал его член вновь, собирая остатки спермы и приводя в порядок своего… лучшего друга. Он поднялся и прежде чем, младший спустился с небес на землю, БэмБэм сократил расстояние между ними, впиваясь в губы Югёма жадным поцелуем.

Югём чувствовал свой вкус на губах Бэма. Это могло бы его снова возбудить, но этот поцелуй был сладким, тягучим и страстным. Это сводило с ума. Его грудь болела от того, как сильно билось его сердце. Его лицо горело. Его мысли были размыты. Единственная мысль в его сознании, которая была чёткой — БэмБэм. _БэмБэм, БэмБэм, БэмБэм._ Как ритм его сердца. Его желудок сжался. Может быть… Возможно ли, что Джексон был прав, когда говорил: ‘Ким Югём, ты абсолютно, невероятно, чертовски влюблён в БэмБэма, своего ‘лучшего друга’’? Или нет? Югём не мог ответить, сейчас он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы выяснить слышит ли он сердцебиение Бэма или это его сердце бьётся слишком сильно, как будто у него их два.

Как только им стало не хватать воздуха, они отстранились, и Бэм сверкнул своей милейшей, самой идеальной и ослепляющей улыбкой. У Югёма случилось дежавю, напоминая ему о том времени, когда им было по четырнадцать и встретились в поле, полностью покрытым одуванчиками. Его сердце пропустило удар, — нет, казалось, оно просто остановилось. Его желудок снова сжался. Затем он понял; за все эти шесть лет, которые он провёл с Бэмом: жил с ним, учился с ним, бывал с ним везде, иногда даже спал с ним, он никогда не видел, чтобы он улыбался так кому-либо другому. Даже когда ему приходилось улыбаться. Даже своей семье. _Только_ ему, Югёму.

— БэмБэм, — беззаботно сказал Югём. — Я не знаю, примешь ли ты меня после того, что я тебе скажу, возненавидишь меня или будешь испытывать отвращение, но я не могу больше скрывать этого. Я думал об этом последние пять с половиной лет. Я совершенно, абсолютно, бесстыдно, чертовски сильно влюблён в тебя.

Бэм задержал дыхание, и Югём поклялся, что увидел, как его глаза засияли ярче, чем солнце.

Югём судорожно вздохнул, его глаза наполнились слезами. Парня окутал страх за их дружбу.

— Наверное, я просто свихнулся, но дело в том, что ты сводишь меня с ума. Каждый раз когда ты улыбаешься мне, каждый раз когда ты говоришь, что любишь меня больше, чем кого-либо другого, это делает меня безумным. Я не могу больше держать это в себе. Если бы я прождал даже ещё одно мгновение наедине с этими чувствами, мой мозг бы, блять, взорвался.

БэмБэм замер. В его глазах стояли слёзы, которые он пытался сдержать, но полностью провалился в этом, и теперь их не остановить. Честно? Югём испугался. Он был в ужасе. Если Бэм уйдёт сейчас, то их дружбе конец. Скорее всего, они разъедутся как можно дальше друг от друга. Когда он понял, что может потерять БэмБэма, его желудок скрутило. Глаза начало жечь от наступивших слёз, едва он подумал о том, что перестанет его видеть рядом.

А затем Бэм всхлипнул. Ему было тяжело сказать что-либо, но он смог справиться с эмоциями и произнёс:

— Я… я думаю, что я тоже в тебя влюблён. — Сердце Югёма почти остановилось, и он тоже начал плакать.

— Когда мы были детьми, я считал, что ты самый красивый человек на всей планете. Ты был настолько идеальным в свете лучей солнца, лёжа в поле, как будто вокруг тебя ничего не существовало. А когда мы выросли, мне так сильно хотелось сделать тебя счастливым. Мне было всё равно, если я чувствовал себя плохо, всё бы стало еще хуже, если бы я дал тебе уйти или позволил бы грустить. Тогда я понял, что чувствую, но ты выглядел таким счастливым из-за нашей дружбы. Так что я пытался оттолкнуть свои чувства и сфокусироваться на том, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым.

Югём поджал губы и скатился вниз по стене, позволяя себе плакать, закрыв глаза руками. БэмБэм сел рядом с ним и убрал руки Югёма от его лица, прижимаясь своим лбом к его.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал он, улыбаясь.

Югём шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся. Их взгляды встретились.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
